Golden Age of the Maruaders, Part 1-3
by Arabella Black
Summary: See below


Brand new thing! Gryff vs. Slyth is SORT OF postponed because Arabella Figg and I have decided that our stories will compliment each other. So, this is the story of all those lovables character's first year, and it's a prequel to Arabella Figg's stories, Of Love and War, Four, and the next ones she has in store for us. So, really, the only thing that changes is Arabella Figg (Though not by very much.)   
  
  
  
The Golden Age of The Marauders  
  
The First Year: Eleven is Mature Enough!  
  
Chapter One: Journey to Hogwarts  
  
James and Sirius were talking about last week's Quidditch match between the Edinbourgh Demons and the Manchester Saints. James insisted that the Seeker for the Saints did not deserve to be penalized for accidentally ramming into the Demons' Beater since he kept pelting Bludgers at the Chasers. Sirius held is opinion that the rules say the Seeker is not supposed to come into physical contact with ANY other player, no matter what they do.  
  
"Right, because you ALWAYS play by the rules, Sirius."  
  
"In Quidditch! It wouldn't be any fun if you don't follow the rules! Which you never do, by the way. How are you ever going to make Chaser next year if you don't start learning how to play?"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius, you're starting to sound like a girl."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" asked a said a sweet sort of voice.  
  
"I'm not a girl!" Sirus exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't mean that."  
  
"Come through the door so we can see you!" said James.  
  
In walked in a pretty girl with dark red hair that was in a French braid. She had big, sparkling green eyes that resembled emeralds.   
  
"Hello." she said.  
  
"Hiya! What's your name?" asked James eagerly.  
  
The girl extended her hand to him. "Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Same here. I'm James Potter. And this is Sirius Black."  
  
"Sirius? That's a bit of an odd name. Or is it a nickname?"  
  
"It's my real name. My dad studies Ancient Egyptian wizards."  
  
"Oh, the Dog Star! That explains it."  
  
"You never told me your dad studied Egypt!"  
  
"You never asked. He's an old kook, my dad."  
  
Lily laughed softly. "Are both of your families all wizard?"  
  
"Yup. The Potters are a really old family. My family tree goes back about 800 years." James said proudly.  
  
"And I couldn't live next door to a bigger git the Potter family ever saw than old James, here." Sirius said. "Black is actually a muggle name, but we go back quite a few years as wizards as well."  
  
"What about you? I don't think I've heard of the Evans family." James asked.  
  
"You wouldn't have. I'm the only one who has any magic in me. My big sister, she's thirteen, is really mean about it. Mom and Dad love that I'm a witch, though. I can't wait to show them some spells. Maybe I'll even hex Petunia. That's my sister's name."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. And don't worry, Muggle borns are in Hogwarts as much as pure bloods are. You won't be alone." James assured her.  
  
"That's good to hear. When is the train going to be leaving?"   
  
As if on cue, the train started moving and Lily nearly fell. The boys laughed.  
  
"Come sit down, we don't want to be cleaning up any blood."  
  
Lily smiled and settled her self next to James.  
  
"Do you know much about Hogwarts?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, loads! Dumbledore is the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had. Some used to be really stingy about letting in muggle borns, but-" James began.  
  
"Why?" Lily said.  
  
"Prejudice, I suppose. It's silly, really, because there's no difference. Some of the best wizards in history have been muggle born." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh. All right."  
  
The three went on to talk about which houses they wanted to be in.  
  
" 'Course, everyone wants to be in Gryffindor. It really is the best house. Ravenclaw'd be my second choice, though, if I couldn't be in Gryffindor." James commented.  
  
"Really? Hufflepuff doesn't sound bad. You could trust everybody there, and everyone would trust you, too. It's reputation doesn't sound glorious, but that would be MY second choice."  
  
"That's what I think. Anything's better than Slytherin, anyway." Sirius said.  
  
"Slytherin? You two haven't told me a whole lot about that house."  
  
"There's not much to tell. It's horrible, and only horrible people go there." said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"My name's Remus Lupin."  
  
"How long have you been here?" James hoped he didn't sound mean.  
  
"Before you got here."  
  
"Why didn't we notice you?"  
  
"Oh, I was just reading." He held up a purple, leather-bound book that said in sparkling white letters, "Hogwarts: A History". Remus looked down, hoping these kids wouldn't see the patches on his robes.  
  
"Does it say much about the houses?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, plenty. They've written three whole chapters on it." Introductions seemed unecessary, as he had heard all of their names.  
  
"What does it say about Gryffindor?"  
  
"That Godric Gryffindor founded it. He liked people who were brave and noble. He was a knight in King Arthur's court, it says."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and Helga Hufflepuff was supposed to be a dame, too. Rowena Ravenclaw was a Royal Advisor, and Salazar Slytherin was actually taught most of his magic by Merlin himself."  
  
"Wow! Cool!" said James.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, Remus, wanna sit here?"  
  
"Sure, Lily."  
  
"So, are you muggle born or pureblood?" Sirius asked good-naturedly.  
  
"Half and half. My dad's a wizard, my mum's a muggle."  
  
"It's usually the other way around." James said.  
  
"Yeah, people tell me that. My mum and dad worked as sales clerks for Wal-Mart in the summer, so..."  
  
"Wal-Mart? What's that?"  
  
"It's sort of like a conveinance store." Lily said before Remus.  
  
"Oh. Does it sell potions?"  
  
"Sirius, you idiot, it's a muggle store! Of course not!"  
  
Remus was a little reserved and stuffy, but James and Sirius gave him a few laughs imitating monkeys.  
  
About two hours later, a plump, kind-faced witch rolled a cart filled with sweets into James', Sirius', Remus', and Lily's otherwise empty compartment.  
  
"Oh, Lily, you want a chocolate frog?"  
  
"No, thanks, I'm allergic to chocolate."  
  
"Really? How can you live?" Remus asked.  
  
"Why don't you get some?"  
  
"Oh, I, um... my-my parents, they, erm, don't... don't like me spending money on sweets." Remus said quickly.  
  
"Here you go. I bought twenty, I can spare one." Sirius said, tossing him a frog. "Do collect the cards? If you don't, could I have it?"  
  
"Sure. It's David Copperfield. Who in the world is he?"   
  
"I don't know. I haven't got him."  
  
"There are cards in the frogs? Can I see one?"   
  
"Okay, Lily."  
  
"Aahhh! He MOVED!"  
  
"Of course he did, can't expect him to stand there stiff as a board, can you?"   
  
"Things in pictures usually stay put, you know."  
  
"They DO? What sort of fun do muggles ever have?"  
  
The four new friends sat there for a few minutes, chit-chatting and trying to explain the rules of Quidditch to Lily. Suddenly, two people came storming in, a boy and a girl, the boy walking backwards.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" said the blonde girl.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, America slut!" the greasy haired boy said.  
  
The girl lunged on top of him and started pummeling him. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus watched while the two kids fighting didn't see them. The severely bruised-faced boy finally was on top of the girl, who had considerably less bruises, only to be kicked between his legs.  
  
"OOOWWWWW!!!" The girl took the distraction as an advantage to get up, pull him up, and throw him hard to the floor. He landed on top of his rather large nose, which started to bleed.   
  
"Get up!" the girl ordered.  
  
"Certainly, your highness." the boy retorted.  
  
"I won. You were the first to bleed, so I won."  
  
"I could have scratched you and you would have bled!"  
  
"Doubt you'd have the strength."  
  
"Shut up! I don't like you!"  
  
"Good, that's how I want it. Now, what aren't I?"  
  
"A girl,"  
  
"You moron." And she punched him in the stomach again.  
  
"Fine, fine! You're NOT a mudblood."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You were the first to prove that everyone has blood in their veins."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That one of those veins happens to be in my nose!"  
  
Punch. "That's NOT the deal!"  
  
"Okay, America is one hell of a country to live in, you happy?"  
  
"For now."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Do you always have to have the last word, you damn idiot?!"  
  
"I do, you mother-f**ker!"  
  
"UNCALLED FOR!!!"  
  
"But not denied."  
  
"Eww!!! Don't come near me again!"  
  
"Gladly. Don't pretend you have anything to offer the opposite gender."  
  
"Any boy, including me, would be repelled by your horrible looks."  
  
"Boy? Here I was, thinking you were a hermaphrodite. And you can't be older than twelve!"  
  
The boy spit at the girl's feet. The girl spit in his face.  
  
"Eww! Cooties!" The boy gave her the "up yours" symbol. The girl returned it with her middle finger.  
  
The boy turned on his heel and stormed away.  
  
The girl looked at the four questioning faces.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."  
  
"Obviously." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
The girl didn't take notice of this, and put out her hand. "Arabella Figg. Nice to meetcha."  
  
No one took her hand.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Snape has got to be the most annoying kid in the world! Can't blame me for beating him up!"  
  
"We'll... take your word for it." Sirius said, a bit frightened.  
  
Arabella shook her head. "Fine." And with that she left.  
  
"I hope she's not in my house." Lily said.  
  
"Me too." James agreed.  
  
The four continued to talk of a wide range of subjects and became good friends when, in what seemed like no time at all, a gigantic man with a black beard called out:  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two: Sirius and Sugar  
  
Lily stepped off the train and felt the warm breeze of the near dead summer on her face. About twenty canoes stood at the shore of a big, black lake.   
  
"Four to a boat, now!" The gigantic man called out. Lily, of course, boarded with Sirius, Remus, and James. Each child grabbed an oar. Lily looked around to see where the other girl from the train- oh, what was her name? - had gotten into a boat with. She was with a fat, clumsy boy, a short black boy whose braces shined in the moonlight, and a girl wearing a blue head band and dimples. The blonde girl from the train, though dimpleless, was laughing.  
  
"All righ', everyone in? Okay... ROW!!!" The canoes sped forward.  
  
"Why are the older kids going in those carriages?" Lily asked. Her muscles were starting to seize up.  
  
"It's tradition. Ever since Hogwarts opened, all the first years have to cross the lake." Remus replied.  
  
"Glasses and lots of pimples would suit you." Sirius said jokingly.  
  
"Hey! Stop badmouthing glasses!" James said in mock anger.  
  
"Glasses are for dorks." Sirius said in opera-style.  
  
"Are not!" James sang and shoved Sirius.  
  
"Are too!" Sirius shoved back.  
  
"Are not!" Shove.  
  
"Are too!" Shove.  
  
"Are not!" Shove. Splash.  
  
"Aaarrgghhh!!! You great stupid prat, you pushed me in the lake!" Sirius spit some water out. He was moving his arms in large circles to keep his head above the surface.  
  
"Kick your feet!" Lily said.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Hey, Sirius, guess what?"  
  
"Did you invent a usefulness machine? Because, Remus, "guess what" would render pretty low right now!" Sirius said.  
  
"A giant squid lives in the lake."  
  
"Ha ha. Good joke."  
  
"Excuse me, sir? SIR! Someone fell out of our canoe!" Lily called to the large man.  
  
"Can 'e swim?"  
  
"Yes!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Then just get back on the boat! 'Urry, though, Sugar doesn' take kindly to people swimmin' in 'er lake!"  
  
"Who is Sugar?!" Sirius screamed as he srambled to get back on the boat. "AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!"  
  
His question was answered.  
  
Sirius felt a slimy, rope-like thing coil itself tightly on his calf. It was dragging him down, each interval between breathing and being underwater became longer and longer. Sirius soon felt dizzy and tired. He could feel Remus, James, and Lily reaching for him from the canoe. He struggled, but the more he did so, the firmer the grip of the tentecle of Sugar became. His three friends saw another pink tentecle emerge with whiplike force and encircle itself around Sirius' chest. It, too, got tight, and now Sirius couldn't breathe. He was being dragged under.  
  
"SIRIUS!" James shouted.  
  
"Everybody keep on rowin'! I'll take care of this! You all just keep rowin'!" the huge man said. He leapt into the lake and swam towards Sirius.  
  
Only barely resisting the urge to jump into the lake themselves, Lily, Remus, and James kept going. Somehow they felt like they could trust the the man.  
  
Most of the other children were looking behind them to see if the man had indeed saved Sirius from drowning. They were relieved when, finally, the man had come up with him. Only James, Lily, and Remus saw that Sirius was not breathing.  
  
James nearly jumped back to shore in guilt. The large man had taken out a pink umbrella, made a circle in the air with it, and with a POP, a woman wearing a white jacket resembling those doctors wear came.  
  
Hardly anyone took notice that they had reached the other end of the shore.  
  
"First years! Into the building, now!" said a stern, black-haired witch.  
  
"What's going to happen to Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The boy that fell in the lake!"  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine. Get inside, NOW!" The stern woman's voice was very sharp, and James knew there was no point in arguing. James, Lily, and Remus proceded to go inside, soaking wet, leaving Sirius alone with the large man and the woman in the doctor's coat.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The Sorting  
  
An intense light shone from underneath Sirius' eyelids. He felt dizzy. There was water in his lungs. Upon opening his eyes, he saw a worried-looking woman with light brown hair and a doctor's jacket. Sirius sat up quickly and coughed until the water was out of his lungs. He then held his pounding head in his hands.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, trying to avoid the light.  
  
"Mus' be some sort o' record. I don' reckon ANYONE been sent to the hospital wing 'fore they were even sorted." said a giant man of whom Sirius had just taken notice of.  
  
"Ah, that isn't quite true, Hagrid. Remember that little muggle born girl a few years back, Sari Klutz?" the woman in the doctor's jacket said.  
  
"You can' count that, it was her good luck she was magic an' would have been goin' to Hogwarts anyway. If y'ask me, she should have never been playin' with tha' fish in the firs' place."  
  
"She didn't know it was radioactive. So, what is your name, sir?"  
  
For the first time she was talking directly to Sirius. Confused, as he was in a room where every thing was clean and white, and sitting on a soft bed, he mumbled,  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
The woman clucked her tongue.  
  
"My name is Madam Pomfrey. And because you were behaving like a fool and fell into the lake, the Sorting has to be stalled. Everybody is waiting for you." she said disapprovingly.  
  
Feeling himself going red, Sirius replied, "Well, then can I go?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey handed him a steaming goblet.  
  
"Drink this first."  
  
Sirius obeyed. He took a sip, and for a split second felt nothing. Then what felt like a thousand volts of electricity raced down his throat and through his body. Shaking, he got up.  
  
" 'Atta boy! I'm Hagrid. I'm gonna walk you down to the Great Hall, all righ'?"  
  
"What's the Great Hall?"  
  
"It's where we eat and where we hold celebrations , and mos' importantly, where the Sorting takes place!" Hagrid said.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to ask what the Sorting was, but then realized he would soon be there anyway.  
  
"So, yer a firs' year. Hogwarts is great, you'll love it! I'm the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. It's a fancy title an' all, but all it means is tha' I make sure everything is neat an' orderly at Hogwarts. I also keep the animals under control. You like animals, Sirius?"  
  
"I love animals! I think dragons are really cool. My mum loves dogs, we have three big ones at my house, and my dad has a snake." Sirius said proudly.  
  
Hagrid was glowing. "I meself like dragons an' dogs. My dog's name is Fang. Ah, but I'd love a dragon of me own. We wizards can't own 'em anymore. Muggles get suspiscious an' all." He suddenly became misty eyed.  
  
"What else do you do around here?" asked Sirius, interested.  
  
"I do a little gardenin'. I helped Professor Sprout- she's the 'Erbology teacher -plant the Whomping Willow. Scary thing, that is."   
  
They walked toward a door, from which seemed to be coming a loud babble of talk.   
  
***   
  
The stern looking woman who had opened the door came into the room full of terrified first years.  
  
"Hello. My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the Transfiguration professor in this school. The boy who fell in the lake is just fine, and now, if you'll follow me, it is time for the Sorting to take place."  
  
Lily looked questioningly at James, then Remus, who, by the looks on their faces, had no idea what the Sorting was, either.  
  
Pr. McGonagall led them all into a massive room that was bigger than five of Remus' house combined. Sitting at four different tables were older students, most of whom were smiling in the first years' direction. Each table had a banner over them. The first table was red and said in big gold letters, "Gryffindor". The second was yellow with a black word, saying, "Hufflepuff". The third blue banner proclaimed in bronze letters, "Ravenclaw". The last table's banner was green, and said in silver, "Slytherin".  
  
Remus looked upwards. His first thought was that this room had no ceiling. It showed the brilliant red, orange, and pale purples of the dying day. Many of the children, including Remus, ohhed and ahhed.  
  
The door to the Hall opened again. In walked in the giant man from the lake, and Sirius. Remus was happy that he had been okay.  
  
Pr. McGonagall seated herself at a table full of teachers. A stool with an old, worn, dirty hat was on the stage in the middle of the Hall.  
  
Some of the first years looked around anxiously. Everything was quiet. Then, quite suddenly, a rip formed in the hat. In seemed to take in a breath. Then, to the surprise of the new students, it started to sing a song.  
  
"Welcome new Hogwarts students!  
I hope your time her is swell!  
I wish you the very best in your studies  
and in your house as well!  
That's where I come in, you see,  
though I may be dirty, patched and frayed,  
I'm the smartest hat you ever saw   
and my opinion can't be swayed!  
Though some of you may wish you could  
read each other's mind,  
I don't have to wish because I  
already can, as I'm sure you're bound to find!  
So please sit me atop your head,  
whether human, beak, or fin,  
it doesn't matter much  
when I decide which house to put you in!  
I could place you in Gryffindor,  
if your nobility is high,  
I've never met a Gryffindor,  
without bravery in supply!  
I could put you in Hufflepuff  
in which your true friends you will meet,  
hard-working and loyalty in Hufflepuff  
can't be beat!  
Or could you be a Ravenclaw?  
of those clever, witty folk  
super high Ravenclaw IQ's  
are much worthy of note!  
Or should I put you in Slytherin?  
Are you sly enough, I wonder?  
If you're cunning and assertive also,  
then Slytherin wouldn't be a blunder!  
So don't hesitate to put me on  
You won't get very far if you don't,  
I've always made the right choice,  
and mess up for you I won't!"  
  
Remus clapped along with the other students at the witty song. He looked to the Ravenclaw table, where his brother, Romulus, was beaming at him. He looked like Remus in every respesct, right down to his patched robes. The only difference was that Remus was nearly two feet shorter than him. Romulus played Quidditch, he was the Keeper, and was always much more outgoing than his little brother. Yeah, well, he's not a werewolf, Remus thought. He waved to Romulus as "Abernathy, Cassius!" was placed in Slytherin.  
  
"Allan, Finn!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table applauded.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius walked up to the stage. Some of the kids were nudging each other and pointing at him. James was whistling, and Lily and Remus were clapping. They were the last people he saw before the hat slid over his eyes.  
  
"Sirius Black, huh? Strong loyalty, here. You're smart, too. Trouble making is your fault. Hmm. I could put you in Ravenclaw, but you don't have enough common sense. I could put you in Hufflepuff, but you're too brave. So I guess I'll have to put you in-"  
  
Sirius was silently praying that it wouldn't put him in Slytherin.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Yes!" He jumped into the air and whooped. The hat slipped of his head back onto the stool as he ran to the Gryffindor table. Cheers awaited him.  
  
"Border, Deirdre!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Byuet, Noelle!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Dagmar, Juan!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Elfe, Genevieve!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Now it was Lily's turn. She crossed her fingers, and saw that Sirius was waving his hands and clapping. James and Remus smiled at her when the large hat blocked her view.  
  
"Hello, Lily. Pretty name. Ah, you're another one where it's going to be hard to place. Extremely intellegent. I don't know, though, you tend to follow the crowd. However, you treat your friends well. You don't like to see anyone suffer. A very compassionate and courageous girl you are. So, that means you belong in-"  
  
Lily, despite herself, started to prespire.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily gave a big smile, put the hat back on the stool, and walked to the seat Sirius had saved for her.  
  
"Figg, Arabella!"  
  
Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius recognized her as the blonde girl that was having a fight on the train.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Besides Lily and Sirius, the Gryffindor table clapped loudly as Arabella leaped into the air and danced her way to a seat.  
  
"Hi, guys!" she said to Sirius and Lily, who groaned. Arabella smiled perversely. She knew they didn't want her sitting next to them.  
  
"Fletcher, Mundungus!"  
  
It was the black boy with braces who was rowing in the same boat as Arabella.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Hendrickson, Susan!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Hoard, Zacharius!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Hughs, Robert!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Hwang, Park!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Isom, Marilyn!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"   
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
James patted him on the back as Remus went to put the hat on his head.  
  
"Oh, so YOU'RE the one they planted the Whomping Willow for. You're brother is in Raveclaw, and you don't have a bad mind either. But, I think I will put you in-"  
  
Remus smiled broadly.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Professor kept calling names until somebody Lily recognized came to the stool.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Finally, what they were all waiting for.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
"You are a big trouble maker, aren't you? Ha! In fact... yes, I thought Black might have known you. Now, if I put you into the same house, Hogwarts would face inevitable disaster, but I'm afraid that you DO belong in-"  
  
James jumped before it said,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
He hurried over to Gryffindor table. The blonde girl from the train was sitting next to Peter Pettigrew, but watching the Sorting with intent eyes. Everyone else was talking. Sirius was nearly bouncing from the walls.  
  
"We're in the same house! Yes!" he said.  
  
"I'm glad we're all in the same house. If any of house was put in Slytherin, I-" Lily started.  
  
"Thank God!" said Arabella, finally turning to the rest of the children.  
  
"What?" asked Peter.  
  
"That little snot from the train was put in Slytherin! Yes, gives me an excuse to beat him up!" she said happily.  
  
"Aren't you mean? I was hoping YOU'D be put in Slytherin." Remus said.  
  
Arabella was taken aback.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You might beat US up." Sirius explained.  
  
"You just wait till he says ONE word to you. You'll hate him!" Arabella said.  
  
"Doubt it." said James.  
  
Arabella just looked down at her now full plate of food and began to nibble. She didn't join in the conversations of their families.  
  
This is NOT going to be a good year. Arabella thought.  
  
  
Hee hee! Now, if you read the poem, I'm SURE you know that this hostility does not stay through the whole school year. The story'll get better, promise!   
  
Please review! A :) if you liked it and a :( if you didn't helps a whole lot!  
  
Check out Arabella Figg's fics, "Of Love and War" and "Four". They are magnificently written, and they are the "sequels" of this, for lack of a more fitting word. 'Course, you could always read those when I'm done with these, in order to be surprised. It won't take longer than two weeks to post Year One, I've got them all written up.  
  


DeLila index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=24549 ( Signed Review ) 12-28-2000 01:52 PM:)

Si Blackie index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=32288 ( Signed Review ) 12-28-2000 10:01 AMI hate you paring up with someone to write a fic and not including me. good story:)

Lily of Ravenclaw 12-22-2000 04:09 PMOne of the first that I've seen that has Arabella Figg as a kid in it. =)

Arabella Figg index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=24674 ( Signed Review ) 12-18-2000 02:47 PMYAY!! you are a true genius, great sorting hat song! 

Wyrren Potter index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=25851 ( Signed Review ) 12-17-2000 01:53 PMVery Good. I'm waiting for the next chapter!

George Weasley's REAL Girlfriend index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=25735 ( Signed Review ) 12-17-2000 07:44 AM:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) does that help? I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORE, MORE, MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Jenny 12-17-2000 05:47 AMcool, the sorting song was great!

gumdrop index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=27339 ( Signed Review ) 12-16-2000 11:58 PMgreat!! i'm glad your'e going to post the next part soon! 

Paint index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=24998 ( Signed Review ) 12-16-2000 11:01 PMLove it! More!!!

Rosa index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=29971 ( Signed Review ) 12-16-2000 10:56 PMthat was really good1 i luved it 1 i can't wait to read more about Arabella! i like her!

Turkey 12-16-2000 10:15 PMThat was really cute! I loved the part where Sirius falls into the lake!

Dr Telli 12-16-2000 08:11 PMContinue!!

~*Princess Hermione Sorcellerie*~ index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=17047 ( Signed Review ) 12-16-2000 07:53 PMVery good, and quite up to your usual standards! It was adorable! I love them as twelve year olds (Or 11, sorry). Can't wait for the next part! Still waiting for Rivalry.....

Amethyst 12-16-2000 07:43 PMGreat job!!!!!!!! I love Arabella Figg's storys...I hope she drinks more Mountion Dew soon. And you! WRITE MORE NOW!!!!!!


End file.
